


原创oc故事《认卦》《寻龙》相关-杜宋和万岁

by boxiang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: 写来自己爽啦只要你看我的原创故事我们就是永远的朋友
Relationships: 杜宋/万岁





	原创oc故事《认卦》《寻龙》相关-杜宋和万岁

大盛明远十一年的春天，杜宋交了一次极其难得的好运气。

年关之前，他从北边驻地赶回都城自己的家里过年。杜宋虽然还没在营里做到将军，但也不算个小兵了，又没娶妻，因而回来的前几天都忙着应酬，在年二十八那一天才终于抽开身四处闲逛。

小贩和店老板都早早歇了生意，回家里过年去了，因此都城满街都是过年的装扮，却显得很有些冷清，晌午刚过，又簌簌下起雪来。但杜宋没管这些，瓜州荒芜苦寒，八百里连个人烟都没有，他一个兽卫，不比御骁那些，还能运作运作调回京城来，这一去几年，自己的灵兽都忘了都城是什么样子——他都多久没好好在官道上走过路了，光在雪里揣着手行走也觉得颇有趣味。

他绕过一处还在开放的茶馆，里面隐隐地传来些人声，再往外走，忽然又风疾雪骤，眼前的路都望不清了。杜宋闭着眼只往前走了两步，腰上冷不丁就被撞了一下儿，他刚想抽身，这时又听到一个人叫他：“诶诶诶！别往前走了！我摊子都给你撞上了！”

杜宋睁开眼，风雪又奇异地停了停，他眼前又看得清东西了。刚才叫他别走的那个人正坐在一处破落摊子后边儿，是一个脸上带着和善笑意的小算命先生，眉尾略向下撇，显出一种他这样的江湖人里少有的书卷气。杜宋打量他的脸，心说自己今年二十有三，比起来，眼前这人可能连二十都没到。

算命先生瞄了他一眼，笑道：“这位军爷面生啊！”

可不么。杜宋心说。你这年纪，刚能上街坑蒙拐骗才几个月啊，看谁都面生。

他心里这么说，脸上却没表现出什么来，只说：“方才没看着路，撞了你的摊子了。”

“军爷严重了，不碍事儿，”算命的道，“我今年能遇见军爷，也是我的福气，军爷撞了我的摊子，也是给了我福气了。”

杜宋疑惑。他哪里有福气？他要是有福气，怎么现在还没升迁？苦熬着这么多年，这也算有福气？

这不能怪他妄自菲薄——杜宋十七岁从军，只混到一个将官，官场运气绝算不上好，他是明远七年去的瓜州，但这几年边疆太平，没什么仗可打，他自己也不算个十分活络的性子，不争不抢的，暗地里也被上面下来的人抢过几次功。这样几年过去，身边做旁的事情的人都比他升得高些，哪怕每年回来没有官职上的变动，封赏也会比他多上几锭银子。福气是绝对没有的，细究起来，可能晦气还比别人略微多上一些。

“诶，可不能这样，”算命先生撑着下巴看他，冬天里冷，冻得他说话不利索，跟背书似的，“军爷，你的福气这就来了。”

“……什么？”

“你这表情，一定是觉得我在装神弄鬼，”算命先生道，“但是世人都是这样的，眼皮子浅，我这个人心善，我不怪你，你且往后看吧。”

往后一看就看到了正月十五之后。

杜宋的战报折子没激起任何水花——这是正常的，边疆这几年来都很太平，大盛兵强马壮，强横的国力挫灭了北方蛮夷以卵击石的那点锐气，因此全年算下来也没几次仗可打。他的战报折子也只是潦草几笔，只是自己那时候正好得空，领命带着小队兵力去打了几回。年底一算，竟然只有那几回还算拿得出手，就写上去交差了事。

他原以为这回也没什么分别，毕竟他去出面的只是小磕小碰，杀的人比起那些大功绩来说的确算不得多，但巧只巧在这里，他正月十五出门闲逛，居然在宫墙外头找到了新贵妃丢了的百灵鸟，贵妃出面邀功，再算上他之前这几年里做的未能封赏的大事小事，还有这封不太丰厚的战报，林林总总加起来，竟然给了他不少的封赏。

官运一上来挡也挡不住，杜宋当晚找到百灵鸟，第二天上午圣旨就送到府上，上书杜宋其人勇武忠厚，为人谦和，多年维护边疆和平，实在有功云云，将他从边疆调回京城，塞进了左千牛卫里，做了千牛备身。

圣旨读完的时候，杜宋跪在院子里，还不知道要说什么话。直到他那灵兽用鼻子蹭了他两下儿，才一下子回过味儿来，赶紧接了旨谢恩。正月十六难得没下雪，出了一次太阳，阳光毛茸茸的，盖到雪上再掉进他眼里，一下儿却银亮得好似枪尖。

杜宋顿了一顿，心头忽然被枪尖怼了一下儿似的又想起那个算命的小先生。他赶忙跑出门去，到了茶馆旁边那条路，只见墙根未化的白雪都被孩童踩雪踩成脏兮兮的一团。算命的小先生或者算命的摊子都不在，仿佛打从最开始就不在一般。


End file.
